User blog:Meatholl/Season Finale. Eduard Khil VS Rick Astley ERBOH Made by Meatholl
Season Finale (Obviously not a rip-off of Barry's Season thing ;) ) . Two contestants, Eduard Khil, famous singer, Mostly known in Russia, the singer of the famous song I Am Glad, 'Cause I'm Finally Returning Back Home more commonly known as The Trolololo song. He faces Rick Astley, also a famous singer, and he's known around the world, mostly known for his song Never Gonna Give You Up, which people use to 'Rickroll' people. FACT : This is the first ERBOH Made by Meatholl, me, that involves real people, I'm not counting the Gods and The Devil. Info Eduard Khil : 'Eduard Anatolyevich Khil was a Russian baritone singer. Khil became known to a western audience in 2010 when a 1976 recording of him singing a non-lexical vocable version of the song I Am Glad, 'Cause I'm Finally Returning Back Home became an Internet meme, known as The Trolololo song. '''Rick Astley : '''Richard Paul 'Rick' Astley is an English singer-songwriter, musician, and radio personality., In 2007, Rick Astley became the subject of a viral internet meme known as Rickrolling. This is where internet users are tricked into watching Rick Astley's video "Never Gonna Give You Up". Astley holds the record for being the only male solo artist to have his first 8 singles reach the Top 10 in the UK. Pictures 50275 369037927794 3112178 n.jpg|This is Eduard Khil Rick-astley.jpg|This is Rick Astley Background Khil.png|Where Khil will be rapping rick-roll-background.jpg|Where Astley will be rapping Itunes Cover Lyrics EPAC REP BUTTELS AUF HISTORAH! EDUWERD KELL VERSAS REK ASTLEEEEEE BEGIN! Beat starts at 0:09 '''Eduard : ' I'll Khil you fastly Astley, with just my sonorous voice, Who is winning this battle? Well there only is 1 choice! You're just a tea boy bitch, while I'm part of the Russian stage, I'll Trololol your ass till your mad and leave you in a rage, You say you never tell lies, so it's time to so say you're gonna lose, you only got 12 puny bucks from all those million youtube views, People know you're gay, just look at how you dance, I'll use my stunning voice and leave you in a trance, Time to Cry For Help man, because you're about to be Khilled, then the wishes of every sane person will finally be fulfilled! '''Rick : You're back from the dead Ed, you still smell dead though, Congrats you can sing bro, now try to put up a decent show. I'm never gonna lose this battle, because I'm on a Rick Roll, While the only thing your ass can do is sing Trololololol. I gotta make you understand that you're nothing but a meme, I'm still famous and loved, and for you that's only a dream. What a way to die Eddy, you got killed by a stroke, I just wanna tell you that everybody thinks you're a joke. My mark on history will sting you hard, and I hope it will hurt, I'm alive and young, when's the last time you gave a real concert? Eduard : ''' Whenever You Need Somebody to kick your ass, ask me, I'm available, and I'm pretty sure your 'mark' on history is easily erasable! I Only Need the Victory, and by the looks, that'll be quick, you got no match for my taste, charm and lyricism, Rick! A gay looking boy next door, versus a true baritone singer, I'll be more famous than you after I come out as the winner! You better be Ain't Too Proud To Beg, because you're Hopelessly doomed, My raps are hitting you so quick, it will give you a lyrical wound, They listen to my song for fun, while they trick people into yours, Click this link, and I'll promise, it will be faggotry galore! '''Rick : It Would Take a Strong Strong Man to beat me, so sit down Eduard, because clearly you aren't, how do you dare to call your songs art, Only famous in motherland Russia, we both know what's going on, you're jealous of Rick Astley, chance of winning equals non. Keep your Order of Merit, I've got my songs, which are number 1 hits, You're too shy too say it, but pops you better call it quits. For once, people talked about you, but that's when you fucking died, have fun being a puny baritone singer, I rather be famous worlwide. Call me Rick. Richly. because my raps are worth gold, be ashamed, but stop denying, you just got Rick Rolled! WO WON? WOS NEKST? YU AND I DESIDE! EPAC!! REEEPPEPEPEPEPEPEP BUTTELS AUF HISTORAHAHAHAHAH. Who won? Eduard Khil Rick Astley Category:Blog posts